The use of photopolymer plates has been previously described, cf Hologram Recording on Photopolymer Materials, D. H. Close et al, Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 14, pp. 159-160. As noted in that article, the photopolymerizable systems deteriorate rapidly if not exposed. Hence, the components had to be mixed shortly before use.